New Fun Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Turkey Tail * Keed * Chief Growling Dog | StoryTitle2 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 4" | Writer2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Bedouin Riffs Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 4" | Writer3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * , 26th Century BC Items: * Magic Crystal of History | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 4" | Writer4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his soldiers * Pancho Villa ** his soldiers Locations * , | StoryTitle5 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 4" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * two Gavonian agents | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 4" | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** seaplane crew | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 4" | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Lady Rowena Antagonists: * * Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 4" | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete Horses: * Blackie Antagonists: * Indians Locations: * Dates: * Late 1840s | StoryTitle10 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "The Midget Men, Part 4" | Writer10_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler10_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker10_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Alien Animals: * giant antlike Saros Bugs * giant tentacled Saros Bug-Masters Other Characters: * the Midget Men Locations: * Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's Sphere-Ship | StoryTitle11 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 4" | Writer11_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler11_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker11_1 = Clem Gretter | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * * * Axel Yoke Antagonists: * Vehicles: * Super Police Hi-Lo Ship | StoryTitle13 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 4" | Writer13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Penciler13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Inker13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle17 = Cap'n Spinacker, Part 2 | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Writer18_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler18_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker18_1 = Richard Loederer | StoryTitle18 = Brad Hardy: "The Underground Kingdom of the Snakemen, Part 2" | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters * Antagonists: * Snakemen Locations: * ** Kingdom of the Snakemen | StoryTitle20 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 2 | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper Featured Characters: * | Writer21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle21 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 2" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania Locations: * | StoryTitle22 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 1" | Writer22_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler22_1 = Dick Loederer | Inker22_1 = Dick Loederer | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Feature Characters: * Vehicles: * Era: * | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * First issue for Leo O'Mealia pencil art on Barry O'Neill. * First issue for Charley Fish by Vincent Sullivan. * Last issue for Loco Luke by Jack Warren. * This issue, Monroe Eisenberg replaces Charles Flanders on Sandra of the Secret Service. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** "Pelion and Ossa", by John Lindermayer ** " ", by Al Stahl ** "After School", by Tom McNamara ** "Caveman Capers", by Dick Loederer ** Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 3", by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Charley Fish", by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = }}